


Mine Forever

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [27]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Murder, Vikings, yandere!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.





	1. Mine Forever. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (F/C)= favorite color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type  
> (G/N) = girl's name  
> (B/N) = boy's name

**Mine** **Forever**

**For Euphoria1peace**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are 18**

**Hiccup is 20**

**********************

You smiled as your crush greeted you with his kind smile.

"Hey, Hic!" You greeted with a short laugh.

"What are you doing tonight, (Y/ N)?" he asked, leaning against the wooden fence that surrounded your backyard.

"Nothing much. Just some gardening and maybe a quick flight with (D/N), you know?"

He nodded. "How about we go on a date?"

You blinked.

"A- a d- d- d- date?" you stuttered.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, something he always does when he's nervous. "Yup. A date. So, wanna go?"

You looked at the ground but smiled softly. "S- Sure. I would l- love to."

Suddenly, Hiccup gained his confidence back. "Great! I'll be back in an hour." He ran off before you could say anything more.

And with a smile on your face and high hopes about the date, you went inside to get ready.

**********

_Knock! Knock!_

"(Y/ N)! It's me, Hiccup!"

"Coming!" you called back. You ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

You smiled as you took in each other's appearance. He wore brown pants and a dark green tunic. Not his usual attire (though it came close to his old one) but you thought he looked hot.

You wore a (F/C) tunic, brown pants, and one of Hiccup's old vests that he gave you when he stopped wearing them a few years back. They fit you perfectly. Your (E/C) eyes sparkled with excitement and your lips curved into a bright smile.

"Are you ready?" you asked, eagerly.

"I am, mi'lady," he chuckled. "Toothless will be taking us, if you don't mind."

You giggled, "I don't mind at all." With a kind smile, Hiccup guided you to Toothless before both of you climbed on and flew off. You squealed at the sudden and quick take off and wrapped your arms securely around Hiccup's waist.

He chuckled at looked back at you. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"I said you're beautiful," he repeated, loud enough for you to hear. You blushed but faced him as you gave him your signature closed eyed smile.

"Thanks!"

The rest of the flight was silent, but ended at one of your favorite places: the cove.

"Hiccup!" you gasped, jumping off of Toothless and looking at the picnic blanket laid out, four rocks sat at each corner to keep it from flying off and a picnic basket laid in the middle.

"Care for a picnic, mi'lady?" asked Hiccup, confidently, holding out a hand for you to take.

"Yes, please!" You nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead you to the picnic. He sat next to the picnic basket and you sat in front of him. You beamed as he reached in the basket and took out all of your favorite foods.

He saw the twinkle in your eyes and smirked, "I know my lover well, don't I?"

Your eyes widened and blushed as he called you his lover. "L- Lover?"

He leaned forward and put his hands on either side of your legs. "Yes," he heavily breathed. "My lover." He let out a strange laugh. His eyes suddenly had a crazed look to them. Then returned to their usual sweetness a split second later.

Weird.

_What was with his eyes? It was so quick though... I was probably just imagining it,_  you thought to yourself.  _Was I imagining it?_

You shook the thought away before asking, "Ready to eat?"

Hiccup smiled back, "Of course, mi'lady."

***************

The picnic was fantastic, then afterwards Hiccup took you on a romantic flight around Berk to watch the sun set, which he knew you loved.

"Did you enjoy our date?" he asked, dropping you off at your house.

You nodded and gave him another closed eyed smile. "I did! It was amazing, Hiccup. Thank you."

He bent over a little, doing a bow, and kissed the back of your hand. "Anything for you, mi'lady." You giggled. "Well, I have a few things to take care of, so goodnight, love." He kissed your cheek before getting on Toothless.

"Goodnight, Hic." You went inside and fed (D/N) before going to sleep.

**********

You woke up to two strong arms picking you up. You opened your eyes to see Hiccup carrying you out of your room.

"Hiccup?" you asked, half asleep.

He look down. "Sorry, (Y/ N), I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep."

You were quickly waking up and, with some difficulty, Hiccup got you past the front door and outside. "Hiccup, where are you taking me?" you asked.

"It's a surprise. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore."

His smile turned into a frown. "(Y/ N)," he warned.

"Well I'm not! I'm just going to stay up and see where you're taking me," you said, stubbornly.

Hiccup let out a sigh and said, "Fine. But I want no farther arguments out of you."

You smiled another closed eyed smile. "Okay! But I make no promises." He smirked, you always said that.

He held you in his arms as Toothless flew to his house, (D/N) following. He got off Toothless, insisting that he carried you, and ordered the dragons to remain outside. He carried you inside and knelt down as he opened a secret door in the floor.

He stood back up and carried you as he went down the stairs, making sure to close the secret door behind y'all.

"Hiccup, where are we?" you asked, trying to see in the darkness.

Hiccup's foot hit something and he set you on a bed. "Your new home," he said, his voice sounding off.

You sat up, fear suddenly filling you, telling you to run. "My new what?"

"Home. Your new home." You heard his footsteps run out and shut and lock a metal door.

Then a torch was lite.

Then another.

And another.

"(Y/ N)?" a voice called. You could suddenly see that there was another cage with people in it.

"Snotlout?" You walked to the door of your cage.

"(N/N), is that really you?" another voice asked. Astrid.

"Astrid!" you held onto the bars.

Then you heard similar questions from Fishlegs and the twins.

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup yelled. Silence fell upon you for a matter of seconds. Hiccup walked up to you and cupped your cheek. "(Y/ N). My sweet, sweet, (Y/ N). You're mine! Finally mine!" He laughed like a deranged person, not like himself. At least, not like the boy you fell in love with.

"H- Hiccup? What do you mean?"

"After years of waiting, I finally have you! And this time, I won't let you leave."

"This time? Won't let me? Hiccup, what are you saying?"

"Hiccup! Hiccup, let me go!" demanded Snotlout, tugging at some chains. You saw your cage was the largest, and everyone else was tied to the bars of the small cage they were in, except Snotlout, who was chained to the wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Hiccup yelled, walking over to them and unlocking their cage. He pulled out a knife and stomped towards Snotlout.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, stop! We're cousins. Cousins! H-" his pleas turned into a quick scream and then silence as Hiccup stabbed Snotlout in the heart.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" you cried, trying to shake the bars of your cage.

"Protecting you, my love. He was constantly trying to take you from me. Now that I have you, I'm making sure he doesn't steal you from me. As well as everyone else here."

"Hiccup, stop! Please, NO!" You yelled the last word extra loud as he plunged his dagger into Fishlegs' heart.

"I'm doing this for us, (Y/ N). For us!" He slit Ruff and Astrid in the throat and stabbed Tuff in the chest, the whole time you tried to stop him.

"HICCUP!" you cried. You fell to the ground, all hope lost. Your friends were gone.

(D/N)! What if he hurts her? He wouldn't hurt a dragon, would he? Then again, until a few minutes ago, you didn't think he would kill a human, let alone his friends.

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.

Your shoulders went up and down with your sobs and the cage door opened and closed again. Two arms pulled you into a firm chest.

"Oh, (Y/ N), there's no need to cry. Their sacrifice might be hard now, but it'll get easier, I promise. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have let you watched. It will probably make it that much harder for you to move on. I didn't think about that until now, I was so distracted by protecting us from them."

"You monster!" you screamed, hitting his chest. "You're a monster!"

He sighed, "Calm down, (Y/ N). Seriously. I'm sad too, but they had to leave."

You pushed him away. "How could you say that? They were our friends! Friends, Hiccup! Friends! And you betrayed them!"

He shrugged, "They would have just taken you from me. Now we can be happy. Now we can live together happily-"

"Happily? You're mad, Hiccup. Mad."

He shrugged again. "Maybe so, but only for you, my love."

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.

"H- Hiccup?" you asked, frightened as he came closer.

He gently stroked your cheek. "No need to be scared, mi'lady. I won't hurt you. I love you." And with that, he smashed his lips to yours. Your back hit the floor and Hiccup grabbed your wrist and pinned them to either side of your head. His tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you denied.

Irritated, he mumbled, "Let me in, (Y/ N)," against your lips before asking for entrance again. You still denied him entrance. "Let me in!" he growled, then went back to kissing you.

You struggled to get free but was too weak.  _Dang it!_ You yelled at yourself, while Hiccup continued kissing you.  _Why didn't I take Astrid's offer and train with her? At least then I would be strong enough to escape. Why did Hiccup change so suddenly? Why is he acting like this?_

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.

Hiccup suddenly bit your lip, hard, causing you to gasp. With a smirk, he slipped his tongue in your open mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours and you found yourself kissing him back. He may be acting different, but surely he'll go back to himself soon, right? He may not be acting like the boy you fell in love with now, but he'll go back to him later, right?

He pulled away panting, but leaned his forehead against yours. "Mine. Forever. (Y/ N), you are mine and only mine. And I am yours and only yours. Forever. I love you, mi'lady." He kissed the tip of your nose before getting off of you.

You sat up, wondering how you should run away when you suddenly found your arms being brought behind you. "W- what?" you wondered aloud. Hiccup was holdingyour hands behind you back. "Hiccup?" You started to try and get away. A firm grip on your arm prevented you from going very far though. "Hiccup, let me go!"

"No. I'm keeping you mine. I only want to love and protect you, (Y/ N)," he said, in his new creepy voice.

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. So not the same boy.

You struggled free but Hiccup wouldn't let go. Instead, he pulled you up harshly and dragged you to the bed. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" you asked, fearfully. He let go of your hands and quickly pushed your back against the bed. He pinned one arm down under his knee and tied you to one of the bed posts by your wrist, then tied up the other wrist to the other bed post. "Hiccup, please stop."

"Why?" he growled. "So you can leave me? I won't let that happen. I love you, (Y/ N). Can't you see?"

"I did love you, Hiccup." His eyes brightened up, but still had the deranged look in them. "But not anymore." His eyes darkened.

"Well you're not getting away from me. Not ever."

******** **Next Day******

Hiccup barged in and opened the door. He stood above you with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, (Y/ N). We're going to have a race. You win, I'll let you go and will never bother you again. I win, and you do whatever I say, when I say it. Deal?"

You knew he was going to win. The chances of you winning were slim to nothing, but there was still that small chance. "Deal."

He untied you and brought you outside. You had to wait a second for your eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but then saw an eager (D/N).

"(D/N)!" you shouted, happy she was alright. You hugged her before turning to Hiccup, who was on Toothless. "We going to have that race?"

"Yup."

"Are we flying to it?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, silly. The race is flying. One lap around the island and back."

Now you lost all hope. There was no way (D/N), a (D/T), could win against Toothless, a night fury, the fastest dragon in all of Berk and possibly the whole world!

"And don't even think of flying off and trying to escape, because, as you know, we have tracking dragons. I can easily find you."

You nodded, suddenly finding hope and courage as you climbed on (D/N). "Come on, girl, we have to win. We have to."

"Three. Two. One. GO!" You took off immediately, needing every extra advantage you could get.

********

Almost. So close! Almost there!

The finish line was right in front of you. Toothless and Hiccup right beside you. You knew Toothless wasn't going his fastest, and that Hiccup would have him go faster within the last few seconds and claim his victory as well as you.

You were so close, and then, at the last second, Hiccup and Toothless sped up and got ahead and won. You landed beside them with your head down.

"Awe, my poor (Y/ N), are you upset that you lost? I'll let you win next time if you want. But no matter what, you're still mine." Hiccup pulled you off of (D/ N) and into a hug. He picked you up and carried you back to the secret room, where he laid you back on the bed.

He pressed his lips against yours and easily slipped his tongue into your mouth and pressed himself against you. Even though you knew he was crazy, you still loved him, so you kissed back as tears slipped out of your eyes.

******** 6 years later*********

"Daddy's home!" your five year old daughter shouted.

Your three year old son stayed silent, following his older sister. He was very observant and you were sure he knew something was different about you and Hiccup, but he never said anything- quite literally. He said a few words when he was little but hasn't said a word in over six months.

"How's daddy's little girl?" asked Hiccup, lifting the giggling girl into his arms and throwing her in the air. He caught her and leaned her on his hip before turning to you and (B/ N), who was hiding behind you legs. "And how's my beautiful wife and strong son?"

"Fine," you said, as sweetly as you could for the guy you now hated, but still somewhat loved. At least, you loved him enough not to take the kids and abandon him in the middle of the night.

While he rarely ever let you leave the house, he now let you roam freely throughout the house.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed you on the lips before setting (G/ N) down and kneeling in front of you and (B/ N). "(B/ N), are you gonna say anything today?" asked Hiccup, like he did every day. (B/ N) shook his head no, hiding himself as much as possible from his father, using you to do so.

It angered Hiccup that his own son hid from him, and it got you a few beatings, but hid his frustration with a smile and stood up. He asked if dinner was ready and you nodded, like always. You ate dinner as a family and listened as everyone talked about their day, with Hiccup having more of an eventful day, like always. Then you cleaned the kids up and hustled them off to bed, like always. Next you got dressed for bed and laid down beside Hiccup, who immediately wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled your back against his chest before you fell asleep, like every night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Mine Forever. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!  
> Ten years after the other one ended.  
> This had Flynn Rider (Tangled) x reader in it

**Mine Forever**

**Part 2**

**For Euphoria1peace**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**(You're 34, Hiccup 36, (G/ N) 15, (B/N) 13)**

**********************

You gently shook your fifteen year old daughter awake. "(G/ N)," you whispered, "wake up, sweetheart."

She immediately turned around, eyes wide open. "I'm already packed," she said.

You blinked. How?

It was like she read your thoughts as she answered, "It's no secret how dad treats you, mom. I've been packed for years. I repack with new supplies every six months." She reached under her bed and pulled out a brown bag. "It only has a few pairs of clothes and some water. I always predicted that you'd take care of the food."

"Same," a voice said, from the doorway. You turned to see (B/ N), your thirteen year old son. He still didn't talk much, only saying what was needed and when, and especially never around Hiccup.

Hiccup never hit the children- which was the only reason you never left- until last night. (B/ N) stood up to him as he was yelling at you and got smacked across the face. Luckily, you managed to distract Hiccup before he starting beating (B/ N).

That was the last straw though. What made your final decision? You, with the kids, were leaving Berk. Forever.

(B/ N) brought you back to reality when he raised his brown bag, also with some clothes in it.

You smiled softly. "Alright then, let's go."

You snuck outside and climbed on the back of your dragons before flying off into the night.

***********************

You flew almost endlessly for months. At first, you barely got any sleep and if you did, the nightmares were of Hiccup finding you and taking you back to Berk. After the second month, you began to relax a little. Surely Hiccup wouldn't search this far for you; though, he did kill your friends to make you his forever, so who knows what he would do. The weather was much warmer than Berk, there was greener and more plentiful grass (which awed you and the kids), and you quickly discovered you had to hide your dragons here, for there were no dragons. Odd, I know, but true.

Once again, you had the kids land for the night, made dinner while they set up camp, ate, and fell into a deep sleep.

You woke up to brown eyes staring at you.

"AH!" you yelled, and jumped up. Your foreheads hit and sat up. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," you quickly apologized, rubbing your forehead.

The man laughed. "Nah, it's fine."

You looked for (B/N) and (G/ N); they were both still sleeping, laying their arms out with their hands connected as they slept. (AN: Aw, siblings getting along... if only it was like that all the time at my house.)

"W- Who are y- you?" you stuttered, slightly fearful of the male.

"Flynn Ryder ((Eugene, though he'll tell you his real name later))," he answered, with a smug smirk. The smirk was different from Hiccup's, and didn't strike fear through you. "What's yours, Angel?"

"(Y- Y/ N) (L/N)," you replied.

"So, (Y/ N)," you name rolled off his tongue with ease and brought a small smile to your saddened face, "what's a pretty lady like yourself doing sleeping on the forest floor?"

"W- well-" you looked around, but failed to find a reasonable distraction. "Look," you pointed at the sky, "a flying dead bird!" Sure enough, he looked up, ((AN: my twin and I will do this in the middle of a conversation. She said once said it in the middle of class and everybody except four people looked up. We laughed...)) and you laughed. Seriously, who looks at the sky to see a dead bird and if the imaginary bird was truly dead, why would it fly? People were gullible, that's for sure.

He quickly looked back at you and smirked, "Good one, now answer the question. Please," he quickly added. Hiccup never said please, and only thanked you when someone was listening.

"Well, uh," you started, but couldn't finish.

"We ran away from our abusive father," (B/ N) answered. You looked back over at them and saw they were both awake. "Now, get away from our mom."

Flynn obeyed and moved back some. "Oh. I have a cottage nearby, you can stay there for a while if you'd like," he offered.

"No thanks, we're g-" (B/ N) was interrupted by (G/ N) whispering something into his ear. "Ugh, whatever. Fine, we'd love to, thanks for offering." He stood up and we quickly packed our stuff before following him to his cottage. Our dragons didn't seem to bother him much, which was rare around here, but I paid it no mind.

He let us stay for a month but during that time, I spent many days with Flynn Ryder, and love once again sprouted in my heart. Surely, I told myself, it wasn't real and if it was, he'd turn into Hiccup, so you lied to yourself and locked your feelings away.

He let you stay for a few more months, saying he rather enjoyed your company, and your love for him grew. The kids liked him, and (B/ N) talked more than he ever had before, which pleased you. You learned he hated Hiccup's favorite food- which he never complained about before- and loved your favorite meal- which you use to rarely make since Hiccup didn't like it. (G/ N) also became more outgoing. They both smiled and laughed often and you found a sparkle in their eyes you had rarely seen before. They were happy here, and so we're you.

You all three thought Hiccup had given up on trying to find you, and began to be happier like your children. Your hopes and dreams of freedom shattered when you saw Hiccup on your third month there.

"Well, well, well," you heard the sickening voice repeat. You froze. He was behind you, and you were only a few yards from the cottage, returning from your morning stroll. "What do we have here? Oh, I know, a naughty girl who needs her punishment," he chuckled.

He spun you around and you let him, unable to move. He hit you hard, and you fell to the ground with a  _thud!_ ; kicked you, but you didn't fight back; shouted ugly words and directed them at you, but you never retorted back. You curled yourself into the familiar ball and tried to go back in time to before Hiccup came.

"Mom!" (G/ N) jumped in front of you. Hiccup didn't back down, striking her like he had done to you.

"(G/ N)!" (B/ N) called, he ran to her, and took the hits Hiccup would've given her.

"Hiccup! Stop it!" you begged, pulling on his arm. "Stop hurting them! Please, Hiccup!"

He back handed you and grinned. "Look at me  _weak_ ,  _pathetic_ ,  _useless_  family."

You never saw the punch coming; Hiccup didn't either. Flynn and knocked him down with a single strike. "How dare you? (Y/ N) is a beautiful and talented woman. She is strong and forgiving and courageous and perfect. (G/ N) is just like her mother, outgoing, artistic, creative, and special. (B/ N) is quiet, but means what he says, he's strong, like his mother and sister, brave, protective, and caring to those he cares about. They are wonderful people. How dare you treat them with such disrespect; such cruelty and hateful- ness as you do now."

His kind words surprised you. He, who had taken you and your children in without much thought. He, who allowed you to feel love and not fear. He, who helped bring out your children's happiness. And he, who now defended and protected you from your abusive husband. Yes, indeed, you loved this man. Yes, you accepted it now. No, you didn't fear he would turn into some scary monster unlike your last lover, who stood in front of him now.

Hiccup was mad, no doubt, and pulled his arm back to his seemingly favorite action- a punch. Flynn, however, didn't do nothing, he stoke first and continued to fight Hiccup until Hiccup accepted his defeat and flew away without another threat or word.

"Flynn!" you cried. "Are you alright?" Your eyes searched desperately for any injury Hiccup might have given him. You found none, much to your delight.

He smiled and gently cupped your cheek. "I'm fine, but you're not."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm used to it." Your words nearly shot a dagger threw his heart. How could anyone harm a gem as special as you, he wondered?

"Don't say that," he pleaded. He kissed your forehead before asking the children if they were hurt. With your help, he tended to their few wounds.

That night, you sent the kids to bed early and you had Flynn sit down at the dining room table to tell him of your past.

"Well," you began, and told him of how Hiccup locked your friend and yourself up at teenagers and murdered them. You told him of how he forced you to stay, to have kids, how his abuse started, and what caused you to take the kids and vanish in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry," he said, with sorrow- filled eyes.

"What for?"

"For not protecting you sooner."

"It's not your fault. Please don't feel guilty about it. Besides, you're the one who brought my children joy; you taught me what love was."

"Love?" he questioned, hope in his expression.

"Uh, y- yes," you stuttered, realizing your mistake. "Flynn-"

"Eugene," he corrected.

"Eugene?"

"My name. My real name."

You smiled kindly, and rested your hand on his. "Eugene, I love you."

He smiled, looked into your (E/C) eyes, and said, "I love you, too."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
